


Tell Me I'm An Angel

by minhosdaughter



Category: SHINee
Genre: Bittersweet, Character Death, Choi Minjung/Minho, Cisswap, Dream World, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kim Kibum/Key/Gwiboon, Medicinal Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhosdaughter/pseuds/minhosdaughter
Summary: Minjung chose love.





	

Minjung can’t quite remember when they met, as far as she’s concerned, she’s known Gwiboon her entire life. 

Gwiboon is the exact opposite of Minjung. It’s hard to imagine how they could have ever become so close. Where Minjung is quiet and gentle, Gwiboon is loud and abrasive. Minjung couldn’t care less what other people say about her, and Gwiboon is as vain as they come. But they just work together, and neither could imagine life without the other. 

Minjung comes home and shucks off her muddy rain boots and gently props her umbrella by the door. It’s been raining for days now, and she hates the rain. Without the distraction of the little league soccer team she coaches, it’s harder to distract herself from Gwiboon’s absence. 

“Fuck it,” she mumbles to herself as she walks through the tiny apartment straight to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. It only takes a moment to rifle through the half dozen orange bottles before she finds what she’s looking for. 

She throws it back and drinks straight from her hands cupped under the bathroom tap, much too impatient to walk back to the kitchen for a glass. The metallic taste is unpleasant, but worth it. In less than half an hour, she’ll be lost to unconsciousness. She’ll be with Gwiboon before she knows it. 

 

 

Minjung wakes up with the sensation of fingers caressing her bare shoulders. She smiles and immediately rolls off to come face to face with the love of her life.

“I missed you” she smiles sleepily. 

“You better have!” Gwiboon mock chides with a gentle smile on her face. Minjung nuzzles her face into Gwiboon’s palms. “I missed you too Minjung.” Gwiboon leans down with a smile to give a gentle kiss on Minjung’s forehead. Her eyes flash with mischief, “I’d almost forgotten what you looked like. You’ve be gone so long,” she teased. “Are you sure you’re Choi Minjung? My Minjung? My beautiful, gangly, too tall girlfriend with a heart bigger than her excessive appetite?”

Minjung threw her head back and laughed gleefully. “I’ll show you excessive appetite.” 

When Gwiboon breaks away from Minjung’s lips, she just stares at her for a moment. 

“You’re making me uncomfortable Gwiboon, what’s gotten you so serious?” Minjung asks, worriedly.

“I love you Minjung, and I just,” Gwiboon hesitates, “I miss you so much when we’re apart. I want to savor you for a moment.” 

Minjung blushes. “I miss you too Gwiboon. I wish we could be together all the time, forever.” 

Gwiboon perks up, her eyes a little lighter. “Do you really mean that Min?”

“Of course I do, I love you more than anything Gwiboon” Minjung replies, a hint of moisture at each corner. Minjung falls asleep with Gwiboon’s softest voice in her ear, smiles on both of their faces. 

 

 

A whistle blowing startles Minjung out of her thoughts. Daydreaming about Gwiboon isn’t uncommon but recently it’s been distracting her. Gwiboon’s accused Minjung of being too infatuated, but the pleased smirk never showed any malice in the words. 

Her clothes fly off as soon as Minjung steps through the door, and immediately after her nightly routine she finds herself once again cuddled in Gwiboon’s arms. 

 

 

“I did it Gwiboon. Now we won’t have to ever be apart again”

“I love you, so much.” Gwiboon responds. It’s the first time Minjung has ever seen her cry. 

“I love you too Gwiboon, more than life itself.” 

 

 

Epilogue 

As a kid Minjung’s parents worried about her a lot. They were thankful that as an infant she pretty much slept through the night almost immediately, but as she got older, it seemed like she never wanted to be awake. She’d seen countless doctors and therapists growing up, but her problem wasn’t narcolepsy. Minjung was completely in control of her sleep patterns, she just preferred to literally live in her dream world rather than be awake. While most kids begged and pleaded to stay up late, Minjung never had to be told twice to go to bed. The problem was waking her up. She slept so calmly and peacefully, corpse like in her stillness. 

They’d never known what it was that made Minjung overdose that night. She ever had any problems at work or school and everyone always praised her sunny disposition and helpful attitude. To have your only daughter die so young is tragic enough, but to never get closure with an explanation ruined them.   
Minjung had never told anyone about the spirit in her dreams. The beautiful Gwiboon who had been with her since birth, but was only visible during unconsciousness. Minjung took the secret with her to her grave. She chose love. But sometimes loves hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write smth sad so i'm sorry if this is :/


End file.
